particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Motherland Party
Red and gold |Seats1 Title = Cabinet |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Meclis |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Governorates |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Kalopia |political parties = Political parties in Kalopia |elections = Elections in Kalopia |party_logo = }} The Motherland Party, commonly known by its Kalopian Turjak acronym ANAPAR or simply AP, was a nationalist, populist and socialist political party in Kalopia, headquartered in Atatürcak Ṡehir, the country's capital city from 4066 to 4100. From the 4060s, it was frequently labeled as statist and authoritarian by both scholars and opponents. Prior to Binali Kırmızıgül's election as its leader in the early 4080s, the party was known as the Republican People's Party (CHP). The party was established on 8 May 4058 by Andreas Dragassakis, who served as mayor of Helios from 4047 to 4058, representing the Liberal Party. Dragassakis played a prominent role in the Liberal Uprising of 4057, which ushered in multi-party elections in 4058. He formed the Motherland Party for the purpose of running in this election; the party ultimately polled 47% of the vote, with Dragassakis becoming President of Kalopia. After a brief period of multi-party democracy, the party grew increasingly authoritarian throughout the 4060s, and by the time Ekmeleddin Denktaṡ became leader in 4063, the party had become a fully totalitarian organization, exercising full control of Kalopian society. From 4080, the party was led by the more democratic-minded Kırmızıgül, who ultimately allowed for the drafting of a new constitution in the early 4090s, multi-party elections in 4095, and the creation of the Central Majatran Union as a new, multi-ethnic incarnation of the nation, in the year 4100. President Kırmızıgül dissolved the AP on 16 December 4096, and immediately replaced it with the National Social Democratic Party, a pro-democracy group that nevertheless retained many of the core principles of the Motherland Party. History Early years The Motherland Party was established on 8 May 4058 with the name Republican People's Party (CHP), in the wake of the Liberal Uprising of 4057, a series of revolts aimed at establishing liberal democracy in Kalopia. The uprising resulted in the exile of the country's aristocratic leadership, and the scheduling of free elections for 4058. Andreas Dragassakis, the mayor of Helios at the time of the uprising, subsequently established the party in order to participate. The elections were held for a Constituent Assembly, and saw the AP take 47% of the vote, and 35 of 75 seats. Dragassakis was elected unopposed as interim President of Kalopia. After serving as the official opposition for a year, the Motherland Party managed to elect its deputy leader, Sali Demir, as premier at the helm of a minority government in 4059. While the Constituent Assembly managed to craft a constitution, the opposition parties disagreed with the new electoral law proposed by Demir. As a result, they opted to boycott the 4060 elections, allowing the AP to sweep 199 of the 230 seats in parliament. Demir subsequently went on to serve a second term as premier, while President Dragassakis was re-elected for another 5-year term. In 4061, the latter stepped down as leader of the Motherland Party, with Demir taking his place. Atatürcak era 4063 crisis While the 4060 elections were boycotted by most opposition parties, the Kalopian Ahmadi Democratic Party (KADEP) managed to establish itself as a major oppositional force to the ruling AP by late 4061. The government initially opted to not ban the party, despite a 4059 law that prohibited the blending of politics and religion. On 15 February 4063, President Andreas Dragassakis was murdered by Ahmadist militants, an event which triggered the immediate declaration of a state of emergency by Premier Sali Demir, a harsh government crackdown on radical Ahmadist groups, and the forced dissolution of the Kalopian Ahmadi Democratic Party, which was, at the time, the only nation-wide opposition party in the country. Demir, who was accused by many in the party of being a weak leader and incapable of handling the crisis in the aftermath of Dragassakis' murder, was challenged by AP frontbencher Ekmeleddin Denktaṡ (party vice chairman 4058–4061) for the party leadership. In a 4063 leadership contest, Denktaṡ defeated Demir 58% to 42%, causing the latter to step down. Denktaṡ subsequently became both party leader and premier, before calling early elections for March 4063, where he stood for the presidency. Atatürcak presidency was President of Kalopia from 4063 to 4080.]] With the Kalopian Ahmadi Democratic Party banned, there was no formal challenge to Denktaṡ' candidacy, and he was elected with 100% of the popular vote, before being sworn in on 1 April 4063. Meanwhile, the AP secured all 230 seats in parliament. During his presidency, Ekmeleddin Denktaṡ built a strong cult of personality around himself, as reflected in the construction of large statues of him around the country. Further, in 4065, he was awarded the honorific surname "Atatürcak" (meaning "Father of the Turjaks") by the Kalopian legislature. The early years of his presidency were marked by radical secularization of Kalopian society, the nationalization of major industries and the repression of political opposition. Many historians describe the 4063–4065 period as the first full dismantlement of Kalopian democracy since before the Liberal Uprising of 4057. In 4060, the Atatürcak government crafted and passed a new constitution for Kalopia, which included the Language Law of 4060; this piece of legislation established the Kalopian Turjak language as the official language of the country, while distinguishing it from the basic Central Turjak language. The capital of Kalopia was relocated to Atatürcak Ṡehir (Atatürcak City) in 4066, with all government offices being moved there. The plans for the city itself were secretly created between 4060 and 4064, before being launched in March 4064; the construction of its first buildings and infrastructure was initiated the same month. President Ekmeleddin Atatürcak formally opened the city to the public in January 4066, under the name Yeni Ṡehir (meaning "New City"). It adopted its current name, Atatürcak Ṡehir, in 4068. After 17 years in office, Atatürcak announced his intention not to run for re-election in the 4080 presidential elections. His decision, which took the AP leadership by surprise, forced the party to nominate a new candidate for the first time since Andreas Dragassakis's successful 4060 bid. The party leadership opted to hold a closed primary in November 4079 to settle on a nominee. Ultimately, Binali Kırmızıgül, a prominent member of the party's reformist wing, was selected as the AP candidate, before securing 100% of the vote in the general election, in the absence of opposition candidates. He appointed Racid Salam as his premier in 4081. Kırmızıgül era As had been widely anticipated before his election, Kırmızıgül went on to pursue a series of radical reforms once he was president. Many of his efforts were seen as attempts to soften the regime's authoritarian structure. In mid-4087, he announced that independent opposition candidates would be allowed to participate in the 4089 Senate elections. Later, this reform was expanded to also include lower house elections; in the 4090 race, 24 independent MPs were successfully elected to the Meclis. In 4085, President Kırmızıgül appointed Ayṡe Türkeṡ as the first female premier in the history of the regime. She served until the abolition of the office in 4092. 4090s reforms Prior to the 4090 elections, Kırmızıgül hinted at wide-reaching constitutional reforms, and stated that his administration's "centennial goals" in the lead-up to the year 4100 would include easing of central economic regulations, the strengthening of civil rights, and the improvement of Kalopia's foreign relations. A series of amendments to the constitution – including many of his proposed changes, as well as major electoral reform – were put forth in 4091, and passed in 4092; a snap election was then held later that year, employing the new electoral system. Direct elections for the presidency were abolished, as was the Senate; in turn, the Meclis was expanded from 300 to 450 members, and handed the power to elect the president. Democratization and party dissolution Facing increasing pressure both at home and abroad, Kırmızıgül ultimately allowed for the participation of opposition parties in the 4095 elections, the first full multi-party elections since 4058. Nevertheless, the Motherland Party secured 76% of the vote and defeated the Kalopian Restoration Party. After the elections, Kırmızıgül formed a unity government with the Restorationists, securing him support from 448 of 450 MPs in the post-election investiture, and effectively securing his election for a fifth term. The 4095–4100 legislature ultimately functioned as a constituent assembly; the 450 deputies prepared a new, democratic constitution for Kalopia, which came into effect on 1 January 4100. The new constitution established the Central Majatran Union (CMU) as a replacement for the Great Kalopian Republic that had been in place since the 4050s. The Union was geographically divided between ethnic Kalopians in the north, and ethnic Turjaks in the south. On 16 December 4096, Kırmızıgül dissolved the Motherland Party, and replaced it with the more democratically-minded National Social Democratic Party (MSDP), in order to contest the free elections in 4100. President Kırmızıgül himself did not run for re-election in 4100 – after briefly having led the new MSDP from its 4096 creation through 4098 – effectively retiring from politics. Election results Presidential The President of Kalopia holds the highest executive office in the country, and serves as both head of state and government since 4092. Prior to that year, the Premier functioned as head of government. Before 4092, the president was directly elected with the runoff system; post-4092, the president is elected by the Meclis, the country's legislature. The party receiving the most votes in legislative elections is automatically granted the right to form a government, and thus usually wins the presidency. Pre-4092 direct election Post-4092 indirect election Lower house The Grand and General Council (Meclis) is the unicameral legislature of Kalopia; prior to 4092, the country also had an upper house, the Senate. The Meclis consists of 450 members, elected through mixed-member proportional representation. Half the members of the Meclis (225) are elected in single-member constituencies, while the remainder are elected in a single, nation-wide plurinominal district to ensure overall proportionality. There is no formal electoral threshold for parties to enter the Meclis. Upper house The Senate was the upper house of the Kalopian legislature from 4065 to 4092, when it was abolished by President Binali Kırmızıgül. The body was established through a series of bills and resolutions passed in the 4063–4065 period. The body consisted of 113 members; 100 directly elected and 13 appointed by the cabinet. The 100 elected senators represented the country's governorates, each of which held 20 senators. Senate elections were staggered, with half its elected membership renewed every three years. Further, a 5% threshold on the national level, and a 10% threshold on the regional level was in place. Independent candidates were not subject to these thresholds, however. Prominent members Party leaders Presidents of Kalopia *Andreas Dragassakis (4058 — 4063) *Ekmeleddin Atatürcak (4063 — 4080) *Binali Kırmızıgül (4080 — 4100) Premiers of Kalopia *Sali Demir (4059 — 4063) *Ekmeleddin Atatürcak (4063) *Ali Varlı (4063 — 4065) *Sali Demir (4065 — 4070) *Ċetin Eroglu (4070 — 4081) *Racid Salam (4081 — 4085) *Ayṡe Türkeṡ (4085 — 4092); premiership abolished in 4092 Category:Political parties in Kalopia